


Soup

by chuckbass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Domestic, Earth, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, han being totally adorable, hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckbass/pseuds/chuckbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Earth AU where Leia gets sick and Han gets to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

"Damn it, Leia, I told you not to stay out in the rain," Han said as he wrapped a towel around the soaked girl. "This is useless. Come on, let's get you into something dry." Leia looked as if she wanted to argue, but when she opened her mouth, a sneeze came out instead. Reluctantly, she let him steer her down the hall into their bedroom.

Han undressed his wife slowly and gently, peeling each layer of wet clothing off with more care than he had used in basically any task in his entire life. Leia was cooperative enough, raising her arms when told to do so and stepping out of her pants on command, but she didn't actively help out. He knew she must have felt pretty bad to be so quiet and dependent, so he didn't try anything as he unclasped her bra and helped her shrug it off, and made no comments as he pulled her underwear down to her ankles so she could nudge it out from under her. For just a moment between tasks, he looked his wife up and down, and found himself worried for her. Paler than usual, her damp skin was covered in goosebumps and she seemed to be shaking slightly. Her long hair was matted and so wet it still dripped on the carpet, which Han made a mental note to clean up later. Her eyes were half-closed and framed with dark, dramatic circles. She looked so small and so tired in that moment that Han found her hardly recognizable. Usually, Leia Organa was fierce and brave. How sick could she be to allow herself to look so vulnerable?

Han certainly hadn't signed up for taking care of a sick Leia when he fell in love with her. After all, he had fallen in love with the ferocious, passionate woman who would throw her life on the line for just about anybody, not some little girl who needed to be babied. But he found himself in love with every part of her, not just the strong sides. Every inch of her was warrior and rebel and military general, but some parts less so. And he loved each of these parts with his entire being, so he didn't even hesitate to nurse Leia back to health.

"Here, sit." He pulled the stool from her vanity over and she sat down quickly, as if she was losing all of her strength. Han picked up her hairbrush and began to brush out the knots, savoring the feeling of her hair in his hands as he worked. He would never admit it, but he thought her hair was absolutely perfect. For a moment he leaned forward and smelled it, then went back to work. It took him nearly half an hour, but finally, he got her hair smooth and shiny once more. He began to braid it, his fingers slow but steady, and when the braid was finished her stood back and admired it for a few seconds. It had taken him quite a long time to be able to braid her hair, and he was quite proud of how it turned out. Of course, it was nothing compared to the complex 'dos Leia could whip up in minutes, but it really was not too shabby, especially considering the fact that she was squirming the entire time due to fits of sneezing and coughing.

"Now let's get you dressed, Princess," Han said in a soft voice. He opened the top drawer of the dresser they shared and pulled out one of his own shirts, a soft grey thing Leia absolutely loved wearing. "Arms up," he whispered, and she raised her arms so he could slide the shirt over her bare body. Once she had her head and arms through the respective holes he slid another drawer open and grabbed a pair of panties and some black sweatpants for her. He pulled the panties up her slim legs delicately, and she grasped his shoulders with her sharp fingernails when she stood up to finish putting them on. She remained upright to don the sweatpants, and when she was done getting dressed Han scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed.

"I want you to stay here and rest while I make you some food, okay?" He lay her down on the large bed and pulled the two blankets from the end of the bed over her, then the comforter. Her shaking slowed a little as she began to warm up, and Han kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

Leia had once told him that when she was a young girl, her nanny would always make her soup when she didn't feel well. The fondness in her eyes as she recalled the memory had stuck in Han's head since, and it had occurred to him after the very first sneeze that he should do it for her at least once. So the man entered the kitchen and set to work, not totally sure of what he was doing. He hadn't exactly ever made soup before, so he turned to one of the many cookbooks hidden on the bottom shelves of the pantry. After quite a while of searching for a recipe that seemed like something he could get the love of his life to eat, Han found a nice-looking beef soup and began to make it. He made an awful mess and ended up with more than one band-aid on his gruff hands, but after a couple of hours he had a pot of soup and a dozen rolls to show for his trouble. 

Expecting to find Leia fast asleep, he made his way back to their bedroom quietly, carrying in one hand a bowl of the soup and in the other, a roll. The door squeaked silently when he opened it and he winced as he walked through it, but upon entering the room, he found Leia sitting upright in bed, surrounded by tissues. "Something smells good," she muttered without looking up from the book that sat in her lap. Han walked to the side of the bed and sat the food down on the end table, and when she finally looked over at him, she shut the book and pushed it to the foot of the bed. "What's that?" she asked quietly, her eyes full of tears.

"Uh, it's soup." He picked it back up and handed it to her. Leia held the spoon to her mouth and took a sip, and a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"It tastes good. Thank you," she choked out before eating another spoonful. As she ate the bowl, Han slowly took off his t-shirt and jeans and pulled on some sweatpants of his own, and when she was done with the last spoonful he took the bowl from her and placed it back on the table. Then he walked to the other side of their bed and climbed under the blankets. Leia immediately gravitated toward him, laying her head down on his bare chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. He snaked his own arm around her small frame and held her against him for a long time, the only sounds being coughs and sneezes from Leia. With the tip of her index finger, she traced abstract shapes and patterns on Han's skin, and Han found himself playing with the tip of her braid. The feel of Leia's hair often comforted him, and now was no exception.

After a while, Leia's fingers stopped moving, her eyes closed, and her breathing became more steady. Sure she was asleep, Han kissed her lightly on the forehead and sighed. "I love you, Princess," he whispered.

"I love you too, flyboy," Leia said softly, planting a small kiss on his chest before settling in to sleep.


End file.
